Vampire diaries: Don't tickle Stefan
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: Warning: Don't tickle Stefan! This is why: When Stefan is busy reading his diary he stretches his legs out on Enzo's lap, the person he hates starts to tickle his feet. (One-shot!)


Stefan was in the livingroom laying down on the couch reading his diary while Enzo sat on the other end of the couch.

"Enzo get out of my way, I can't stretch with you in my way." Stefan said getting annoyed with his enemy.

"Then stretch, mate." Enzo said smiling.

"Fine, I will." Stefan responded and stretched his legs out and rested his feet on Enzo's lap not caring if he cared or not.

"Hm, what lovely feet you have mate." Enzo complimented smiling down at the pair of feet he had in his lap.

"What is wrong with you? Just fucking move to the other couch, jeez." Stefan demanded angrily.

"Ah, I see, your acting like a teenager Stefan. But you shouldn't be swearing mate." Enzo said as he held Stefan's ankles in one hand while lightly stroking his left foot.

"What the heck are you doing? Let go of my feet you frick'n creep." Stefan yelled trying to kick his feet but couldn't move them.

"Woah, calm down, I'm not trying to kill you. Unlike you, whose tried to kill me multiple times." Enzo said with a smile and kept on stroking Stefan's left foot and started to lightly drag his nail up and down the foot.

"Stop it already! Get the hell away from my foot!" Stefan said while grunting, trying not to laugh.

"Your not ticklish, are you mate?" Enzo asked looking at Stefan who was shoving his diary into his face trying to hide his face.

"Nn...no..I'm...No-hawt." Stefan said with a slight laugh in his response.

"Oh, ok then, I guess your not ticklish. That's too bad, I was hoping you were but I guess not." Enzo said with fake disappointment, then suddenly quickened his pace and started using all five of his fingernails on Stefan's dirty white socks, causing him to burst out in giggles.

"Ahahahahaha...w-what are you d-do-hoing?" Stefan struggled to ask between his giggles.

"Ah good, so you are ticklish mate. Coochie, coochie, coo." Enzo teased making the tickling even worse for Stefan from using the tickle words while tickling the tips Stefan's toes.

"Hahahaha...heeheeheeheehahahaha...n-no stop cut it out, hahaha I c-can't take it." Stefan pleaded while pounding his fist into the armrest of the couch, giggling and tried to kick Enzo but he wasn't strong enough and because of the animal blood diet, Enzo had already weakened Stefan.

"P-plee-hee-hease! St-stop! I ca-han't take it! I'm too...Hahahaha..t-tickli-hish! Hahahaha!" Stefan started forming long tears drizzling down from his eyes like crazy from laughing way too hard for his strength to handle.

"Yeah, no kidding, mate." Enzo agreed and pulled Stefan's toes back and started to tickle underneath his **SUPER** ticklish toes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! NO PLEASE NOT UNDER MY-HEE TOES!!! PLEASE HAHAHAHAA!!! I CAN'T STA-HAND BE-HEEING TICKLED!!! PLEASE!! EH-HENZO!!! STOP TICKLING ME!!!" Stefan cried, laughing hysterically and threw his diary at Enzo's head, desperate to make him stop which didn't do much damage due to Stefan being too weak from being tickled way too much by Enzo.

"Aw, that's not very kind Stefan. You just threw your diary at me, I don't think I'm doing enough to you mate." Enzo said and pulled Stefan's dirty socks off and pounced on top of Stefan, pinning him down and gagged him with his sock then put Stefan's arms above his head and tied his wrists up and tied the other end of the rope underneath the couch.

"MMMMM???!!!!" Stefan tried to scream but couldn't do anything but make muffled sounds.

"That's much better, now I don't need to hear you complain all the time." Enzo teased and sat on top of Stefan and lifted his shirt up and started spidering his fingers on Stefan's lower inner sides, near his hip bones.

"Aw, does this tickle?" Enzo teased picking up his pace.

"MMMMM-HM-HM-HM-HMMM!!! MMMM!!!! HM-HM-HMMMMMM!!!!" Stefan screamed with muffled laughter trying to throw Enzo off of him by thrashing but he was too heavy to move, so all he could do was sit there and hope he didn't die from laughter and Enzo tickling him to death.

"How about your ribs mate?" Enzo asked as he slowly spidered his fingers traveling up, lifting Stefan's shirt up slightly with his fingers as they went up, and stopped at Stefan's ticklish ribs.

"MMM-HM-HM-HM!!!! MMMMM-HM-HM-HM-HM!!!! MMMM!!! **MMMMMMMM**!!!!!" Stefan laughed while tears streamed down his cheeks, crying from how much it tickled and how desperate he was for Enzo's torment on him to stop.

"Let's get that out of your mouth, shall we?" Enzo said as he pulled the sock out of poor Stefan's mouth.

"Please...s-stop...tickling...m-me." Stefan begged for mercy from Enzo but he didn't let Stefan go just yet.

"Now why would we wanna do that? After all you have about the most adorable laughter, despite the fact you've tried to kill me though." Enzo said with a grin and snaked his hands under Stefan's shirt reaching for his armpits.

"N-NO!! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!!! PLEASE!!! NOO!!! NO--AAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! NO STO-HAP PLEASE THA-HAT TICKLES HAHAHAHA!!! STOP!! PLEASE HAHAHAHAAA!!! NOT MY ARMPI-HITS!!! I CAN'T STAND BEING TICKLED THE-HERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Stefan pleaded laughing and crying as Enzo tickled his short-haired armpits

"Ticklish there, huh? How about this muscular tummy of yours?" Enzo asked as he picked up a feather he found on the coffee table and started to slid it up and down Stefan's squirming stomach.

"Heeheeheehee...not my stomach please. I can't handle it that tickles too-hoo much heeheehee." Stefan begged while giggling and squirming from side to side, desperate to escape the torturous feather.

Enzo then started to slowly draw circles around Stefan's bellybutton with the tip of the feather, which was a bit hard to do cuz Stefan's stomach kept moving due to him laughing really hard.

"AAHAHAHAHA NO PLEASE!!!! NOT THE-HE-HERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE HAHAHA N-NOT MY BELLY-HEE BUTTON!!! EH-HENZO!!! I **WILL** KI-HLL YOU IF YOU D-DO-HON'T STE-HEH-STAP IT!!! HAHAHAHAAHAAA!!!" Stefan pleaded, screaming with laughter as the feather slowly glided around his navel.

"Come on mate, it's not so bad." Enzo said and started to twirl the tip of the feather in Stefan's bellybutton which made him whine and thrash, trying to get Enzo off of him.

"NNNNGH...STEERRHEEERRRRPP..." Stefan yelled through gritted teeth, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh Damon...hurry the fuck up with whatever your doing..cuz I don't think I can hold in my laughter much longer..." Stefan thought as he continued to resist Enzo tickling his bellybutton with the feather.

"Your so ticklish Stefan." Enzo said as he pulled Stefan's bellybutton wider with two fingers and began to circle the feather in his bellybutton, making sure to get on the walls of it too, which caused Stefan to lose his resistance and started Laughing out Loud

"AAHAHAHAHA STAHAAAP PLEASE!!! I CA- I CAHAHAN'T TA-HAKE IT PLEASE!!! NOT MY-HEE BELLYBUTTON PLEASE HAHAHAA!!!" Stefan cried, trying to squirm and escape but couldn't get away.

"How about we do your feet again, shall we?" Enzo said as he sat on Stefan's legs facing opposite of Stefan and started to put the feather between Stefan's plump toes and wiggle it out, causing a lot of laughter.

"NNAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAA!!!! N-NOOOO STAAAAHHAAAAAP!!!!" Stefan squealed and thrashed hard enough that Enzo flew off the couch.

And Stefan managed to escape the ropes and picked up his diary and went back to reading his diary.

"Don't tickle me!" Stefan yelled at Enzo and when he attempted to do it again Stefan got up and snapped his neck.

"What did I just say? Jeez."


End file.
